Megalomaniac (Episódio)
Megalomaniac (ou na tradução literal, Megalomaníaco), é o primeiro episódio da primeira temporada e o primeiro episódio no geral de Glitchtale. Sinopse Frisk confronta Sans na sala do julgamento. Mas, parece que algo diferente pode acontecer desta vez. Resumo No início, Frisk e Sans são vistos na sala do julgamento, prestes a lutar. Sans usa um ataque com osso, que Frisk esquiva, mas Sans continua então a matar Frisk, que reseta. Depois de matar ele mais uma vez, Frisk começa a tremer enquanto tem flashbacks das timelines anteriores da rota pacífista. Chara assume o controle do corpo de Frisk e luta com mais crueldade. Frisk então tem um flashback dele matando Papyrus, Sans matando-os mais cinco vezes depois. Frisk reaparece na tela de carga e começa a sentir arrependimento pelo que ele fez. Ele alcança o botão RESETAR, mas Chara puxa o braço para fora com uma gosma preta e o atrapalha, assumindo o controle total do Frisk. Chara está de volta a sala do julgamento com Sans, ele sente a mudança repentina com ele e a luta continua com Chara no lugar de Frisk. Nem é capaz de matar o outro, enquanto Frisk deve ver tudo acontecer através de uma parede de escuridão. Quando Chara está prestes a matar Sans, Frisk sai da escuridão e tira o golpe, pedindo a Sans para "consertar seu erro, uma última vez". Quando Chara estava prestes a mata-lo, Sans absorve a alma de Frisk, mata Chara e reseta. Esse fato é conhecido como a primeira falha. Personagens *Frisk *Chara *Sans *Papyrus (Flashback) Música :Ver artigo principal: Megalomaniac (Música) Original= Listen and hear a song the birds are singing, Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming, A pleasant breeze flows by leaving a trail of dust... This is your fault right? Standing in the corridor, Who thought we'd be here like this together, On a gorgeous day like this I ask, What is it that you want? I believe there was a time, When we were pals and things were better, Eating bad food, enjoying laughs, Can we go back to that? If you're in there listening, kid, Just reset the timeline, And please let's forget all of this. Even after what you did he believed in you. 'Till the end. Looking at your face right now, That expression tells me I can't afford not to care anymore. Turn this path around, wipe your dirty hands clean, Give up! Please don't come back. If you're my friend. Please... Listen and hear a song the birds are singing, Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming, A pleasant breeze blows by leaving a trail of (dust) How could you have done this? Is there still a glimmer of hope? Will you choose to do the right thing? Please now, bud If you're there Have a change of heart Listen and hear a song the birds are singing Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming What a nice day... 'Créditos: ' Aria Rose |-|Tradução Literal= Ouça e escuta uma música que os pássaros estão cantando, Sente um pouco e observe as flores florescerem, Uma brisa agradável flui deixando uma trilha de poeira... É culpa sua, certo? De pé no corredor, Quem pensou estar aqui juntos, Em um lindo dia como este, pergunto, O que é que você quer? Eu acredito que houve um tempo, Quando éramos amigos e as coisas estavam melhores, Comendo má comida, curtindo risadas, Podemos voltar para isso? Se você estiver lá, ouvindo, criança, Basta resetar a linha do tempo, E por favor, vamos esquecer tudo isso. Mesmo depois do que você fez, ele acreditava em você. Até o fim. Olhando para o seu rosto agora, Essa expressão me diz que não posso não se preocupe mais. Vire este caminho, limpe suas mãos sujas, Desista! Por favor, não volte. Se você é meu amigo. Por favor... Ouça e ouça uma música que os pássaros estão cantando, Sente um pouco e observe as flores florescerem, Uma brisa agradável sopra deixando uma trilha de (pó) Como você pode ter feito isso? Existe ainda um vislumbre de esperança? Você escolherá fazer o que é certo? Agora, vamos Se você estiver lá Tenha uma mudança de coração Ouça e ouça uma música que os pássaros estão cantando Sente-se um pouco e observe as flores florescerem Que ótimo dia... Curiosidades É a primeira vez que Sans usa a alma de Frisk (Dando-lhe mais poder e determinação). Além disso, Sans pode controlar os botões RESETAR e SALVAR (Através da alma de Frisk). Erros * Em uma parte da música, quando se diz "Eu acredito que houve um tempo", a blusa de Sans some. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Temporada 1 Categoria:A a Z